Unexpected Return
by Kaji Drake
Summary: Branches off from the series after the eight book in which Xanatos meets his unfortunate "demise". After returning from the dead by means of his "back door", Xanatos is just trying to survive. Which proves to be a difficult task in a universe that will
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
The dark sky was torn by a blinding flash of light, the angry sound of thunder followed. Xanatos awoke with a start. For a momnet he was swimming through the vast ocean of his mind, grasping for any memory of which he could cling.  
Looking around the huge bedroom, Xanatos noticed a large window off to the side. As he gazed out at the dark wrathful sky vivid images abruptly flashed back to him. A fight, a fight to the death. His pride would not allow his opponent to defeat him. Instead.  
"A nightmare," smug satisfaction filled his voice. Sitting up in his bed, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks, "It was all a bad dream. It had to be! There's no way I could have."  
"Survived?" A female voice cut the the darkness like warm butter. Xanatos couldn't make out anything but a shadow standing by the dresser.  
"Who's there?" demanded Xanatos.  
Ignoring his question the woman continued as she lit some candles, "You really ought to have more faith in your back door."  
"Back door?" Xanatos asked confused. With what little light there was Xanatos seemed to recognize the dark eyes, pale skin, and long black hair, "Ellahni Ittehgapis?"  
"In the flesh," she responded, "Which is more than I could say for you after your little 'mishap'."  
"Just testing your qualifications," he teased, realizing the events in his dream had indeed actually occurred.  
"Next time you decide to go and 'test' my qualifications, do me a favor and throw yourself from a building, drown, or poison yourself. But don't, I repeat, don't' even think about using acid or I won't bring you back again! It was a horrible strain on my power! Not to mention what was left of you was all bubbly, gooey, and juicy."  
"Are you done? I never doubted you for a minute. You've never once dissappointed me." At that moment Xanatos's stomach growled, "Death sure can make a guy hungry. But first where is the bathroom? I didn't really get the chance to go before I died. You know they literally mean damnation without 'relief'."  
"Your disgusting. Besides I don't care what you do after you give me back my necklace," Ellahni demanded impatiently, "I did everything you asked and even made sure Offworld stayed in business.  
"Ellahni, I just woke up from being dead. I'm really hungry," Ellahni glared, Xanatos sensed her annoyance and smiled sweetly, "I'll pay you after we eat..promise."  
"I know how much an Xanatos promise is worth," a sharpness vibrated through her voice.  
"You will join me?" he asked slightly offended.  
"No. I'm not hungry."  
"Just greedy," Xanatos mumbled under his breath. That did it. With lightning speed Ellahni zapped halfway across the room to Xanatos's bedside. Wrapping one hand around his neck, Ellahni yanked Xanatos up. He didn't bother to struggle. It would be useless.  
"I'm in no mood to be trifled with. All I have to do is tighten my grip and you're going right back to Hell and I'll have done my good deed to humanity."  
"Yes, but you won't get your quaint little trinket back," Xanatos choked through her grip. Ellahni released him.  
"Really, you haven't changed a bit since the last time we saw each other Elli."  
"Niether have you Xanatos," she replied, "Get changed. I'll meet you in the dinning hall 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
After Ellahni had left Xanatos took in his surroundings. The dim candles did little to light the vast room, but every so often a crack of lightening would light up the room as if it were day. The room was rather dreary, the antique furniature added to this effect. Xanatos remembered Ellahni telling him that her family had lived her for generations, now she was the last of her line. Picking up the clothes that were left by Ellahni at the edge of the bed, Xanatos noticed his favorite black cloak was folded neatly atop a black shirt, pair of pants and his lightsaber.  
Done getting dressed Xanatos walked out the door feeling like a new man. Although he was surprised to see Ellahni standing outside his door.  
"Why Elli, you didn't have to wait for me," Xanatos remarked.  
"Don't flatter yourself. I remembered how curious you can be. This place has many rooms that I don't need you poking your pointed noise into," she stated coldly, "This way to the dining hall."  
The two walked in silence to the dining hall. Upon arriving, Xanatos recognized at once the long maple table and matching chairs. The room was filled with old painting of Ellahni's deceased family. Golden silverware, plates, and crystal challices filled the table.but no food.  
"Where's the food?" Xanatos asked as he pulled himself up the chair at the end of the table.  
With a heavy sigh, Ellahni snapped her fingers. The table became overflowing with the galaxy's finest meals. Ellahni plopped herself down on a chair near Xanatos, kicking her feet up on an empty spot on the table. Xanatos immediately began shoving his face full of anything close that was edible. Ellahni looked on in digust.  
"Are you going to eat something?" he asked.  
"I'm not hungry," she muttered.  
"Eat something!" he commanded. She snatched a bowl of grapes and started tossing them in her mouth.  
"Satisfied?" she asked.  
"No, But it'll have to do." After Xanatos had finished consuming everythign on the table. Ellahni tried once again to claim her necklace.  
"Give it back Xanatos!" she demanded, "We had a deal."  
"Give what back?" he asked innocently. She scowled at him. "Oh you mean this," he said as he pulled out the necklace. It had a long silver chain, on it was an emblem with a sapphire stone in the middle of it. Surrounding the stone was an age-old inscription in some ancient form of writing.  
"Yes that, now give it here!" she yelled.  
"Now that's not the polite way to ask. Besides you never did tell me what this gibberish is all about." Xanatos asked twirling it about.  
"Because it's none of your business! Now, please, may I have it back."  
"Why don't you come and get it?"  
"You know I can't do that," she mumbled as she slumped back in her chair in defeat.  
"Oh that's right. You can only have it back if I give it to you," he teased, "It really is a marvelous piece of jewelry. I wonder what kind of a price it would fetch on the market?"  
"You aren't going to give it back, are you?" she asked ruefully.  
"I'm afraid not. The whole death thing set me back mouths.maybe even years. No darling, I still need you. When you're the bad guy it's hard ot find people you can trust and I know I can trust you. So long as I have this necklace your precious little gift your family left behind is in my control, "Xanatos said, as he continued to play with the necklace.  
"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Ellahni said as she got up form her chair enraged and disappointed.  
Xanatos looked at the necklace and toyed with it for a second. Just as she was about to withdraw, he called to her, "I've got one more thing for you to do." 


End file.
